mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Hominis (Map Game)
The year is 2080. The world has changed much since the start of the century. Civilization is at a time of chaos and death. Yet science and technology have progressed. Climate change has ravaged the planet. Transhumanism is on the rise. Colonies on the Moon and small outposts on Mars are starting to prosper. China, India, the Eurasian Union and a weakened America are the world's 4 superpowers. Sea levels have risen by an approximate 3 meters. New nations, and new political alliances now exist. Corporations are rising to a new level of power, although recent regulations have prevented them from exceeding the power of the government. In this new world, you are the ruler of your nation, a corporate CEO, or the leader of an organization. It is a new world that lies before you. A new world to shape. Come, dear leader, I dare you to take the steps of these leaders, and leave your mark on history. "The best way to predict the future is to invent it." - Alan Kay. Background Timeline (Gloria Hominis) Rules #Be plausible. #Turns are divided by half-turns. #All technological advances are to be made within the realm of realism. #There are 2 types of organizations in the game: playable and non-playable. Playable means they can be played by other players, while non-playable organizations are controlled entirely by the mods. #All physics in-game shall be realistic. #Players can create new organizations or just replace already existing ones. #Every 10 turns a "State of the World" situation will be placed on the game. #Colonization of other worlds beyond our Solar System will not be available until the mid-22nd century. #Extraterrestrial Civilizations will be available later in the game, although extraterrestrial artifacts or ruins could be found at a random location in our Solar System at any given time. #Have Fun! Maps Map of Mars The 5th Dimension NOTE: 'This is where any users that are officially unauthorized to post in this map game. *Eric4e (Prisioner_001) - Banned due to posting as Master Crim's company, Takanashe Cybernetics, without permission, and from any future games (often considered vandalism). Nonsensical posts. Copyright infringement of the "Wreck-it-Ralph" series. Bad grammar. Childishness. This ban will be applied to any map games to be done in the near future. Soundtrack Mods: Head Illuminatus:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: ~Tech Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (Mapmaker): ~Tech The Eye of Sauron (narrator): Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Factions '''NOTE: '''Nations in bold, will require mod authorization. Nations North America *Greenland - *'United States of America - 'Upvoteanthology (talk) 20:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Canada - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Central American Federation - *West Indies Confederation - South America *Brazil - *Argentina - *Falkland Islands - *Patagonia - *Uruguay - *Paraguay - *Colombia - *Venezuela - *Guyana - *Suriname - *Bolivia - *Andes Confederation - Europe *Northern European Community- *Confederation of Balkan States - Revolution 9 *Franco-Iberian Union - *'New Soviet Union - Tech (talk) 07:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Asia *'China - 'Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 04:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *'India - ' *Pakistan - *Japan - *Korea - IrishPatriot (talk) 13:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Philippines - *Iran - *Israel - *Afghanistan - *Saudi Arabia - *Kurdistan - *North Iraq - *South Iraq - *United Arab Emirates - *Jordan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *North Laos - *South Laos - *West Thailand - *East Thailand - *Indonesia - *Saudi Arabia - *Malaysia - *Palestine - *Syria - *Cambodia - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Union of West Africa - *Central African Republic - *South African Union - *Libya - *East African Federation - *Zaire - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Madagascar - *Morocco - *North Tanzania- *South Tanzania - *Chad - *Equatorial Guinea - Oceania *Pacific Union - Playable Organizations *Purity Front - *Human Liberation Army - *Lunar Secessionist Front - *Church of the Mechanized Ones - *Texan Secessionist Forces - *Kashimir Liberty Front - *God's Army of Free Souls - *Children of Gaia - Shikata ga nai! 23:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Reformed State of Iraq and the Levant - *Jihadist League of the Faithful - *Army of the Workers - *Free Luna Front - *Army of the Free People of Gaia - Corporations *SpaceX Corporation - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Virgin Galactic - *Trent Industries - *Takanashe Cybernetics - ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 03:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) *Infinite Space Dynamics - *Planetary Resources Inc. - *Atlas Global Security - *Lazarus Defense Systems - *Helios Energy Investments - *IBM Corporation - *Deep Space Industries - *Bigelow Aerospace - *Novo Nordisk - *CSL Limited - *UCB Corporation - *Seattle Genetics - *Dr. Reddy's Laboratories Ltd. - *RSB Group - *Vinnell Corporation - *Northrop Grumman Corporation - *Aegis Defense Services - *Sandline International - *Moran Security Group - Mod-Controlled Organizations *United Nations *United Nations Planetary Authority *North American Union *African Union *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) *Arab League *Organization of Latin American States (OLAS) Space Agencies *National Aeronautics Space Administration - Josh 23:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Northern European Space Agency - *Franco-Iberian Aerospace Research Institute - *Balkan National Aerospace Exploration Institute - *Chinese National Space Agency - *Indian Space Research Organization - *Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency - *Pan Arabian Aerospace Organization - *Euroasian Federal Space Agency - The Game Now, gentlemen. Let the future, begin! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) 2080.0 NOTE: The intervention by the narrator will occur at any specific major events. Narrator: So much has changed. The world is completely different from what many had expected it to be. Climate change has ravaged a lot of our planet, but yet we are also on the cusp of technological progress. Transhumanism is rising, but some people fear it, while others embrace it. We have been on a crossroads for many years. Now, the choices that will determine the fate of this planet, lie within this century. A darkness was coming, around that time, I knew. However, I did not know how that darkness would come. However, whatever it was worth, the stage was set for another world war, and everything was about to change........ Mod Events: *'The Modern War on Terrorism continues, as Purity Front becomes an ever increasing problem.' *'The American Water Crisis is becoming very problematic, as cities such as Las Vegas become abandoned. ' *'Climate refugees continue to flood the borders of many nations, even as others seem to benefit from climatic changes.' *'The Children of Gaia begin to become more noticeable as eco-terrorism is on the rise.' *'The Sahara Desert continues to expand.' *'India's economy, meanwhile is beginning to challenge even that of China, the Eurasian Union and the US.' China: '''We begin military buildup and economic expansion. We continue to push towards the colonization of Mars, which we have been for the past 20 years. Meanwhile, we continue expanding our special economic zones, and continue to send support to North Laos and West Thailand. Meanwhile, we continue our anti-terrorist efforts and begin to have companies from all over China invest in many locations across the globe. However, tensions between the US and China are reaching a boiling point, seemingly, with the President supporting the idea of a détente in order to focus on what he perceives as the real threat: Purity Front, but with hardline members of the Communist Party wanting war with the West, and India. Meanwhile, we order the CNSA to focus on not only protecting Chinese interests on the Moon and on Mars, but also invest in manned exploration of the Outer Planets, particularly the Galilean Moons and Titan. We also begin to sponsor several plans to establish orbital stations on Venus. '''SpaceX: SpaceX for 66 years and counting continues to be the top provider in Space transportation for those wanting to travel to space hotels, help those willing to travel to the colonies on Luna, or even help the adventurous or the opportunist travel to the outpost on Mars. Current SpaceX CEO Donnchad Harris announces to the public for the development of the Falcon 31, a new improved launch vehicle that will help reduce travel from Earth to Mars from 4 months to 3. NASA: '''As technology improves, we seek to make interplanetary travel faster and interstellar possible. '''Eurasian Union: '''A reform is passed, renaming the country to the '''New Soviet Union. '''We expand military and economy. Attempts to fertilize Siberia start. We build 5 new battleships of the Vladimir-class. Tanks are mass-produced. We are the worlds #1 producer of food, are #3 in population, and we have the best economy. The standing army counts differentiating numbers of troops per state. Russia has 2.000.000 standing, Ukraine has 850.000, Belarus has 125.000, Germany has 1.000.000, Czechoslovakia has 230.000, Novorossiya has 87.000, Hungary has 400.000, Poland has 730.000, Baltica has 225.000, Moldova has 95.000, Chechnya has 130.000, Caucasia has 430.000, Kazakhstan has 590.000, Turkmenia has 790.000 and Siberia has 320.000. In total, 8.002.000 men are in the standing army. '''We ask India for a NAP. '''Plans to counter pollution continue, as we wish for clean environment. Plans for cleaner energy are made. '''We begin experimenting with underwater seamills, which create energy the same way as windmills, but they use the endless power of the sea and do not use fossil fuels. *'MOD Indian Diplomacy: '''We most gladly accept your offer, as this constant state of nuclear fear Second Cold War is becoming more counterproductive than productive. *'Children of Gaia Diplomacy''' The Children of Gaia secretly appeal to the Eurasian Union for weapons and explosives, promising to focus on the West if these are given. * SECRET Soviet Dip: '''We agree to give the Children of Gaia weapons, as we support a cleaner environment. We also ask them to refrain from using the term Eurasian Union, and instead use New Soviet Union '''Korea: '''the economy of Korea booms. trade is improve and we begin to produce more products. '''Children of Gaia Support for ecoterrorism surges, especially from climate refugees, mainly from Sub-Saharan Africa, the Pacific, and Amazonia. The group's leader, the Green Man (so called because of his full-body vine and plant tattoos), increasingly becomes a subversive symbol across the planet. He gives several speeches this year, in Tonga, Ethiopia, and Madagascar, always vanishing before the local police can arrive. The group continues to train, mainly in secret camps in Amazonia and Central Africa, far from the rule of law or government regulation. Explosives and weapons are stockpiled. This year, some thirty dams in California are blown up, rerouting dozens of rivers and flooding hundreds of thousands of kilometers of land. The drought is hugely worsened by these attacks, the largest of which destroy the Shasta and Oroville Dams, destroying California's two largest reservoirs. In South Sudan, the Children secretly expand their influence over the government, bribing officials and inserting Gaia supporters into the government. In a written statement, the Green Man promises far greater mayhem next year. He demands that the world halt its logging to feed the beef industry, and wants that unless the world halts its consumption of beef, "their people will be slaughtered like cattle". Meanwhile, secret facilities continue their production of chemical weapons, especially sarin, and also continues work on weaponizing anthrax. Takanashe Cybernetics: Takanashe Cybernetics dominates the Cybernetics market, competing with many American, European, and Asian companies. This year, the Cherry II is released. Cherry is the popular brand of Palm Phone carried by Takanashe Cybernetics. Palm phones are devices implanted into the palm of a user. Sensitive to touch and implants on the user’s opposite hand, a palm phone is capable of everything a smartphone can do and more. The batteries are charged by the user’s body and the hard drives contain over 900 terabytes of data. Takanashe Cybernetic devices rarely undergo hardware upgrades since the surgery required to get them can be pricy. Instead, software upgrades are more common, with major OS upgrades being the prime way for palm phones to improve. The last hardware upgrade released by Takanashe Cybernetics for the Cherry was in 2082. The Cherry II’s edge over the Cherry I is the device being initialized and operated via neuro-impulses rather than feedback from implants on the other hand. This revolutionary improvement in palm phone technology will change cybernetics in the years to come. The Cherry II costs $34,750 USD including the implantation surgery. Users upgrading from the Cherry I get $5,000 off. Going under the knife for a palm phone is as simple as paralyzing the arm, numbing it, and installing the device. Stock rises eighty points this year for Takanashe Cybernetics due to the release of the Cherry II. The stocks for other cybernetics corporations drop due to the successful release of the Cherry II. Due to extensive beta testing, there are very limited hardware malfunctions in the Cherry II. Users who suffer hardware malfunctions have their surgeries covered by Takanashe Cybernetics itself. Ad campaigns geared towards adults ranging from college-aged to the elderly are released throughout the world. A controversy surrounding an ad campaign targeting teenagers in Japan is raised. The legal age of implantation in many nations is 18, though it is 16 in Japan. Anti-cybernetics groups claim it is teaching the young to ‘cast away their natural bodies’. Anti-cybernetics sentiment rages throughout much of the world, though their population continues to dwindle. Technowood, the entertainment division of Takanashe Cybernetics, works on their latest movies. Puppet companies in Hollywood, Bollywood, and London are all working to release their own movies. Opticware, a video game company in Canada, works heavily to take down their competitors, including Oakwood Studios and Electronic Arts. Category:Gloria Hominis Category:Map Games